life of a teenage girl
by georgerogers01
Summary: No spies. Life as a normal girl turn into not so chameleon life especially in Zach's eyes.


**A.N. Don't own Gallagher girls. I actually love football and no offense to cheerleaders they can do hard flips so props to them.**

Football. That says all, it is football season and everyone is excited. Me, I cant stand football season, don't get me wrong I love to watch the sport its just my school goes overboard and all the money we raise goes to this. Everywhere you go there's shirts, hats, face paint, sweats, everything. All season long, I mean if it was a week yea that be fine, but its not. My friends of course love this time of year, that's Macey and Bex and they are cheerleaders. Macey is the captain and loves the whole makeup, outfits, and gossip shebang. Then there's Bex she is only on the cheer team because the coach refuses to let Bex on the football team, can you say sexist.

Anyway then there is Liz she is really smart and knows not to get involve with cheer leading, me I am to gullible and got wrapped up into it by Macey and Bex, that and they know one of my biggest secret and blackmail me. So that leads to now with me wearing a skirt that is to short and a top that is to small. I groaned and walked into school walking to my locker, but as I was trying to pull my skirt down I ran into someone which ends me on the floor and that someone on top of me.

"Hey." I look up and see Zach. He is the quarterback for you guessed it football.

"Hi" I said. I tried to look anywhere but his eyes cause once you look there, there is no going back.

"Whats your name?" he asked me.

"Uh its can you get off me." I said giving him a fake smile.

"Well can you get off me, where you heading." he says after he actually gets off me. I get up and dust off my really short skirt. I glared at him not bothering to answer him and walked off. But something grabs my wrist. I get yanked back right into his chest and look up. Dang it I saw his eyes. They are a really beautiful green. Snap out of it.

"What?" I snap getting annoyed. He just smirks.

"Where you headed?" he asks again. I sigh and pull my wrist again and this time he lets go.

"Homeroom." I said quickly and walked off. I quickly went to my locker got my stuff and walked to homeroom. I saw Bex and walked over to her and groaned.

"Alright who got you all grump?" she asked.

"Zach" she grins and looks up front and in walks in Zach himself. He sees me and walks over to me with one of his friends and saw Bex blush. uh.

"So can you get off me is in my homeroom." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop calling me that." I snapped at him. He just smirked at me, while everyone looked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Alright how about Gallagher girl."he smirks and sits down next to me. Well its better than the other one. I groan and look back up to the teacher who just walked in. I didn't even bother to ask him where he got that name from I just sat there hoping this day will go by faster. That was when a piece of paper flew on my desk. I opened it confused.

Can we talk?-Z

I looked up to Zach who was writing down notes. I quickly wrote something and flew it back to him.

Maybe?-C

I thought to just give him my first letter of my name.

Okay? Well I wanted to apologize for this morning and for embarrassing even tough your cute when you blush ;]-Z

once I read that I blushed and looked down.

Well thanks?-C

I saw Bex look over to me and she grinned again. I sighed and through the note to Zach.

Your welcome. So your name starts with a C, lets see if I can guess it.-Z

I laughed quietly and wrote something down.

Alright I like to see this-C

I looked up to the board and wrote down the homework when the note was back on my desk.

Alright I got you Catherine?-Z

uh no-C

I threw it back and started on the work.

Thank goodness that is my mothers name-Z

I furrowed my eyebrows and wrote something down and threw it back.

Do you not like your mother?-C

well no I don't and it be weird Carly?-Z

true very true and I wonder why he doesn't like his mother.

Um no and I guess your right.-C

I saw Bex looking at me again and I blushed and she just laughed.

of course I'm right Cathy?-Z

um no-C

Caitlyn you look like a Caitlyn-z

really I never noticed-C

I threw it back quickly when the teacher looked up.

"Cameron and Zachary are you passing notes in my class?" she asked. I blushed and shook my head. She turned back to the board.

Ah so Cameron-Z

well yea but I like Cammie-C

Na I like Gallagher girl it fits you-z

I didn't get to right back since the bell rang so I got my stuff together and threw the note on his desk and walked away.

I like that-GG


End file.
